Mon héros (Izuku X reader)
by Shadow.Ombre.Schatten
Summary: Après un accident, une jeune fille reste à l'hôpital pour recouvrer de ses blessures ; elle fera la rencontre de Izuku, qui l'aura sauvé d'une mort certaine.


Bien le bonjour ^^. Pour information, c'est ma première fanfic "X reader". Ce qui veut dire que vous choisissez l'apparence du personnage et son nom. J'ai toujours adoré ce type d'histoire mais rien ne promet que je pourrais me débrouiller aussi bien. J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tout cas. N'oubliez pas de commenter please.

( _T/n_ ) : Le nom que vous avez choisi

* * *

Le noir... Tout ce qu'elle voyait ne tenait que dans ce seul mot. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rappelait s'être rendu à son lycée, entendu une explosion et puis, plus rien. Le silence et l'obscurité la tenait dans leurs mailles invisibles, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste, le moindre son. Ses jambes étaient bloquées, probablement cassées. Ses cheveux longs étaient lourds, lui couvrant la majeure partie du visage. Sa respiration était presque un murmure et elle devenait faible de secondes en secondes, repoussant à peine ses mèches tombantes...

La douleur lui attaquait les jambes qu'elle ne voyait pas, bloquée comme elle était. Se relever légèrement tiendrait presque de l'exploit, alors se retourner ! Elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle savait qu'elle saignait : son T-shirt était humide de sang et de sueur, de cendre et de poussière. Son ventre raclait contre le sol nu, la blessant plus qu'elle ne l'était. En tendant les bras, elle avait la certitude qu'elle était enfermée sous terre. L'oxygène, tenu dans cet espace confiné, l'empêchait de respirer correctement, asséchant sa gorge et ses poumons, qui criait toujours plus pour de l'oxygène. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la tuerait. L'asphyxie ou la perte de sang à cause de sa blessure ?

"Mourir comme ça... Cela ressemble bien à ce genre de mort que personne ne remarquerait..." pensa-t-elle. De nombreux élèves de la classe le lui avait déjà dit. Sans individualité, tu ne vaux rien. Personne ne se soucierait de voir un autre sans faculté de mourir. Cela ne les gênerait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, se résignant, attendant que la Mort, froide et implacable vienne la trouver. De toute manière, elle ne voulait plus de rien. Puis, dans ce monde de silence, il lui sembla que quelque chose remuait au-dessus d'elle.

"Probablement des pompiers... Je me demande d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps je suis là..."

Qu'ils la trouvent vivante ou morte, peu lui importait. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Son désespoir comprimait toutes ses pensées à cette idée : la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Le bruit recommença, plus proche d'elle cette fois. Oui, il y avait quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. Oui ce quelque chose fouillait le sol.

Un brin de lumière commença à transparaître à travers les morceaux de murs brisés. Cette lumière lui sembla rendre tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Sa vie qui lui semblait sans importance finissait par devenir importante. Elle voyait cette lumière. Elle ne voulait pas la voir partir. Elle tendit son bras, oubliant la douleur, cherchant à l'attraper. L'espoir de continuer de vivre était tellement brûlant qu'elle en pleurait de joie. Une main l'attrapa, dégageant le rocher pour laisser un individu entouré de lumière. Ayant passé un certain temps sous terre, ses yeux ne pouvaient voir à peu près qui il était mais elle le devinait en train de sourire.

_ Ca va ?

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla, tendant la main dans le vide. Son bras était pansé et sa tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux. Une odeur de chloroforme et de produit chimique lui chatouilla le nez. "Je suis... dans l'hôpital ?" Elle tenta en vain de tourner la tête, qui lui semblait aussi lourde que si elle était devenue pierre. Sur son côté droit, elle sentit une respiration qui caressait doucement sa nuque. Elle tourna la tête et vit une dame allongée sur la couverture d'environ cinquante ans, les cheveux grisonnants et le teint blanchâtre. Ses cheveux courts, avant ordonnés, était maintenant d'un bazar sans discontinuité ; elle portait toujours sa veste rouge de coton, camouflant son costume gris de travail. Sous ses yeux fermés, entre quelques cheveux des cernes marquées ainsi que des traces rouges se trouvaient. "Maman ?"

Elle n'y croyait pas sa chance. Sa mère vivait seul avec elle, elle n'avait quasiment jamais de temps pour elle et pour sa fille à cause de son travail. Même si c'était pour sa fille qu'elle travaillait sans compter ses heures, la voir ici la sidérait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve ? Ce n'est pas parce que les élèves de sa classe la détestait qu'elle devait détester sa mère qui ne faisait que l'aimer. La perspective qu'elle aurait abandonnée sa vie au néant sans hésiter auparavant lui sembla moins possible à présent.

Avec difficulté, elle continua de regarder autour d'elle, de manière à percevoir son environnement. Outre les murs jaunes et le plafond verdâtre, une personne qui n'aurait pas dû être là était assise dans un des sièges vacants en face du lit. C'était un garçon. Avec des boucles, telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais vues. La tête baissée, il dormait, le dos contre le dossier. Sa respiration était légère et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. La première chose qui le choqua était ses boucles vertes. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'en avait vues de si grandes. Le vert de ses cheveux allait bien (elle ne s'en rendit compte que dans l'instant) avec sa tenue de héros. Celle-ci était verte, bordée de noire, exactement comme la chevelure de l'adolescent. Un disque de plastique entourait le pourtour de son cou tandis que ses épaules semblait cuirasser par des bandelettes blanches. Elle essaya de se lever un peu plus pour l'observer mieux, mais ses bras lui firent mal, tel un éclair dans toute sa cage thoracique, lui brûlant l'intérieur des os. Pendant un instant, elle eut du mal à respirer.

Reprenant le contrôle de son souffle, elle essaya d'identifier le garçon. Elle ne le connaissait pas. ET il lui semblait qu'il était aussi jeune qu'elle, peut-être même du même âge. Elle avait entendu de lycées qui prenaient des personnes à l'alter prometteur, capables de devenir héros. Il devait faire partie certainement de ses "élus". "Quelle chance..." Voir un garçon qui pouvait réussir à réaliser son rêve la charmait. Ses camarades de classe lui disaient souvent que l'on peut prendre tous les métiers possibles et imaginables avec un alter. Qu'une entreprise par exemple, préférerait prendre une personne avec un alter qu'un "sans-alter". Sans le vouloir elle émit une pensée jalouse face à ce garçon, puis se rappelant ce qui l'avait tout d'abord, elle en revint à son sujet de préoccupation : "Pourquoi est-il là ? Est-ce lui qui m'a... sauvée ?" Une teinte de reconnaissance repoussa ses anciennes pensées.

Ce garçon. Un garçon avec un alter. Il a sauvé une fille sans alter. Un sentiment chaud la pris par la poitrine tandis qu'elle le remerciait silencieusement dans un sourire de pur bonheur. "Merci... Merci beaucoup..." Quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère lui avait démontré de la gentillesse. Alors qu'il avait un alter. Cela brisait toute l'image qu'elle avait jusqu'alors des héros, qu'elle pensait sélectifs, hypocrites et cupides...

La tête dans les nuages, le visage bienheureux - "une tête complètement stupide", pensa-t-elle - , elle se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que le souffle de sa mère s'accélérait petit à petit. Elle tourna le regard, pour croiser celui de sa mère. La femme resta un instant interdite, comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de couteau puis, tremblante, elle commença à pleurer sur la couchette de son enfant, donnant libre cours à son robinet à larmes. Son corps était secoué de tremblements tandis que sa voix était brisée par les sanglots. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait à aligner deux mots pour former une phrase. Sitôt qu'elle semblait se calmer, elle pleurait un peu plus. Encore une fois, elle se sentit gênée de ne pas avoir cru à l'amour que lui portait sa mère. Chaque larme qui s'égrenait sur la couverture lui rappelait qu'une mère ne voudrait pour rien au monde voir son enfant partir avant elle. Si elle avait voulu consoler sa mère, elle ne le pouvait pas, ses bras restants sur la couverture tandis que elle pouvait à peine ouvrir sa bouche, la gorge et les lèvres aussi sèches que le désert.

Les pleurs de sa mère finirent par réveiller le garçon. Sa mère semblait s'être tiré d'une forme de rêverie tandis que la jeune fille se rappela de la présence de ce celui-ci. Elle aurait voulu qu'il parte pour ne pas avoir à se cacher sous le drap mais maintenant, elle ne l'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde ; l'éclat doux dans son regard émeraude lui empêcha d'y songer plus. En cet instant, le monde lui sembla plus aussi important que l'instant présent. A bien des égards, elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour être n'importe qui mais en cet instant, elle ne le voulait plus. Elle n'aurait donner sa place pour rien au monde. Son regard lui apportait un réconfort plus puissant qu'elle n'en avait jamais goûté, lui apportant une paix bienvenue. Et son sourire... Il aurait donné suffisamment de chaleur pour faire fondre les coeurs les plus endurcis et les plus glacés par le désespoir. Le sien entre-autre.

Prenant appui sur ses genoux, il se releva et demanda d'une voix qui correspondait bien à son regard :

_ Tu vas mieux ?

Ce fut à son tour de sortir de sa rêverie quand elle se rendit compte que c'était à elle qu'il posait la question. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout, comme sa mère auparavant, aligné deux mots pour former une phrase et répondre à la question du jeune héros aux cheveux verts. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de cell-ci. Ses cordes vocales semblaient résolues à ne pas être utilisées tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose qui puisse tenir en quelques mots pour dire à quel point elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, de l'avoir sauvée. Cette question l'a pris de court et elle fut prise dans une de ses divagations qui lui valait par les professeurs de souvent la reprendre d'être trop souvent dans la lune.

Sa mère la sermonna gentiment avec un sourire soulagé :

_ Allons, il t'a sauvé la vie et est resté à ton chevet jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, tu pourrais au moins lui répondre...

_ Ou-oui, maman.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps d'esquisser un autre geste, le garçon se dirigea vers le distributeur à verre d'eau qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il revint avec un verre quasiment à ras-bord dans la main droite, sa main gauche à quelques centimètres de peur de tout renverser. Sa mère le remercia tandis qu'elle pris le verre que le garçon lui tendait, de manière à faire boire à petites gorgées le contenu du verre en plastique.

L'eau arriva dans sa gorge, comme une cascade ; elle toussa un peu au début, surprise de ce contact froid à l'intérieur de ses cordes vocales, ce qui fit inquiéter sa mère et le garçon, qui s'enquièrent instantanément. Le sourire de ( _T/n_ ) firent cesser leur crainte. Au bout d'un moment, alors que sa gorge et ses lèvres avaient été humidifiées, elle put reprendre le don de la parole et répondre à la question auparavant posée.

_ Je vais mieux, merci.

La réaction de cette réponse du garçon fut un sourire de soulagement. ( _T/n_ ) dut résister à l'envie de rougir qui attaquait tout son visage. Si elle avait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour se cacher au moins sous sa couverture, elle l'aurait fait le plus rapidement que lui aurait permis son corps endolori.

_ Tu as eu beaucoup de chance en tout cas, déclara le garçon en vert. Quand l'immeuble s'est en grande partie effondré, les quelques débris autour de toi ont réussi à éviter que tu puisses être plus blessée que tu aurais pu être.

Sa mère, à présent assise sur une des chaises sur le côté droit de son lit, fit un geste, comme lorsque l'on chasse un moustique ou une mouche, répliquant :

_ Cessons de parler de cela, je vous en prie !

Elle tourna son regard vers sa fille, soulagée, un sourire en coin :

_ Ce qui compte dès à présent, c'est que tu sois en vie. C'est la seule chose qui est importante de se souvenir.

Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille tendrement, juste heureuse de la retrouver. Le garçon, elle s'en rendit compte, se sentit alors un peu de trop et alors qu'il commençait à sortir, sa mère tourna la tête vers la direction que prenait le garçon et s'exclama :

_ Attendez un peu ! Elle ne vous a même pas encore remercié !

_ La voir en vie est pour moi un ample remerciement, dit-il dans un sourire.

_ Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes resté à son chevet aussi longtemps juste pour repartir ainsi ?

_ Eh bien, commençait le garçon, un peu gêné.

_ Maman ! Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Il m'a sauvé et pour ça, merci pour tout. Il m'a sauvé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit laissé les autres en plan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda ( _T/n_ ) dans un sourire.

Sa mère baissa la tête, un peu honteuse. Pour un peu, on se demanderait si les rôles ne s'inversaient pas de temps en temps.

Le garçon, fut pris un peu de court, mais hocha la tête et alors qu'il allait sortir, une dernière question brûla les lèvres de ( _T/n_ ) :

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Mon nom de héros est Deku.

_ Deku ? Vraiment ? Tu t'appellerais "bon-à-rien" devant des gens qui remercient tes services ? rit-elle.

_ Non non ! agita-t-il les bras, rougissant. C'est juste que, en fait, ce nom tient plus de celui-ci qui ne veut pas renoncer, le Deku qui inspire du courage...

_ Oh... Alors merci, Deku.

_ De rien, euh...

Il tourna son regard vers le dossier sanitaire devant le lit puis ajouta :

_ ( _T/n_ ) !

_ ( _T/n_ ) !

( _T/n_ ) fut assailli par une poussée de chaleur au niveau des joues, de même que Deku, qui piqua un fart. Il se gratta la tête, puis, avec empressement, il ouvrit la porte avant d'ajouter avant de sortir :

_ Bon, eh bien, bon rétablissement, ( _T/n_ ) !

_ Mmmh-mmmh.

La porte se ferma, et on entendit les bruits étouffés de ses pas. ( _T/n_ ) et sa mère restèrent toutes deux pensives, essayant d'organiser ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère qui jusque là était resté silencieuse, déclara :

_ Si tous les jeunes héros étaient ainsi, je leur offrirais tout mon soutien.

_ Moi aussi... ajouta timidement ( _T/n_ ).

Les deux filles restèrent muettes, retournant à leur songe, ne sachant pas ce qu'elles pourraient dire à l'autre pour continuer la discussion.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui ?

( _T/n_ ) resta silencieuse puis soupira :

_ Non rien...

* * *

Fiou... C'était chaud ! J'ai jamais écris autant en une seule fois ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, je prendrai le point de vue de Izuku. A la prochaine.


End file.
